(OS) 'Reunited'
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: [Spoiler S04E07 - Cops & Robbers]


**Bonjour à tous. Voici mon premier One Shot sur Castle, et la première FanFiction qui se voit doté d'un point final sur cette série. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il s'agit d'un retour sur l'épisode 7 de la saison 4 (Cops & Robbers) avec un point de vue orienté principalement en direction de Kate.**

******/!\** Disclamer: La série de m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent. 

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Comme s'il se retenait d'égrener ses secondes. Une retenue silencieuse, presque religieuse. Hormis les cris tout autour, le silence venait de retomber. Et pourtant elle pouvait encore ressentir les vibrations de l'onde de choc à travers son corps. Comme un automate son corps la guida vers la sortie. Tout en elle hurla de rage, de terreur. Tout en elle, jusqu'à son âme la poussait en avant, à la rencontre de son âme sœur. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, il battait pour deux. Comme si le fait de battre pour deux **_lui_** permettrait de vivre. Non ! Comme si le fait de battre pour deux lui assurait que **_lui_** était toujours envie. L'angoisse au creux du ventre, comme le boulet entraine un corps dans les profondeurs abyssales, elle descendit les quelques marches du camion des forces spéciales. Tout allait tellement vite et pourtant autour d'elle la réalité n'était plus qu'un film passé au ralenti. Ce furent les cris de détresse d'Alexis qui la tirèrent de sa torpeur. La jeune fille avait le visage inondé de larmes. Dans ses yeux brillants, Kate pouvait y lire toute la détresse qui l'habitait, semblable à la sienne. Elle pouvait y lire le reproche et la colère. Mais elle pouvait y lire aussi un appel au secours non dissimulé. Une prière silencieuse.

Après un dernier regard pour la rouquine, le jeune lieutenant s'élança vers son équipe qui se trouvait aux côtés des gars des forces spéciales. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne pénètrent tous dans l'établissement aux vitres explosés par l'onde de choc causé par l'explosion du C4. A l'intérieur il faisait sombre et la poussière formait un nuage au-dessus des débris. Guidés par les faisceaux de leurs lampes-torches tous avançaient précautionneusement.

Le silence ambiant dans la banque en ruine semblait contradictoire avec le vacarme interne que produisait le corps de Kate. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, faisant affluer le sang dans l'ensemble de son corps à une vitesse affolante. Elle se demanda même un instant si les autres ne pouvaient pas percevoir ce martèlement. Probablement pas. L'angoisse qui nichait au creux de ses entrailles, n'attendant que d'être apaisé, se faisait en attendant grandissante. Parmi tous les otages il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Et Alexis non plus, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais la mort de son père et de sa grand-mère. Cette sombre pensée fit naître une boule dans sa gorge. Alors comme si cela pourrait la soulager, comme si c'était la meilleure chose à faire en cet instant, elle se mit à crier **_son_** nom. Elle le cria encore et encore, tout en avançant, en priant le ciel pour qu'on lui réponde.

Mais seul le silence lui répondait. Comme sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus indisciplinée, faisant de ce fait trembler ses membres, elle raffermit sa prise sur son arme et sa lampe. Elle refusait de perdre espoir. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la certitude de **_sa_** mort, tant qu'elle ne se trouverait pas agenouillé auprès de **_son_** corps sans vie, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Cette certitude lui redonna du courage et ses pas se firent plus assurés, plus énergiques malgré la retenu que lui procurait sa progression prudente. Alors elle se remit à appeler **_son_** nom.

Soudain, c'est comme si le ciel avait entendu ses prières, comme si l'on lui accordait la victoire après avoir testé sa détermination et sa persévérance. **_Sa_** voix résonna un peu plus loin dans l'établissement. **_Sa_** voix appelant son nom à elle, pour la guider. **_Son_** cœur battant en écho au sien. **_Son_** âme répondant aux appels silencieux de la sienne.

Elle alerta les hommes qui la suivaient de près et s'élança vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son de **_sa_** voix. Elle **_le_** trouva avec Martha et tous les autres otages dans la salle des coffres. Le soulagement vint s'insinuer en elle et se répandre dans ses veines. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, comme libéré d'un poids immatériel. Devant **_lui_** elle se jeta presque à genoux. Elle défit les liens qui enserraient **_ses_** poignets et lui demanda s'**_il_** allait bien puis se perdit dans **_ses_** yeux. Leurs regards semblaient s'être accrochés jusqu'au plus profond de leurs âme. Un de leurs discours silencieux. Le même sourire sur leurs deux visages traduisait de la manière la plus simple qui soit leur soulagement et leur joie de retrouver l'autre. Kate avait eu tellement peur qu'elle éprouvait un besoin irrépressible de **_le_** toucher. Son corps agissait par lui-même, avide d'un contact rassurant. Toutefois sa raison lui imposa une certaine retenue. Ses mains se posèrent alors sur le col de **_sa_** chemise, comme pour le remettre en place. Comme une esquisse de ce geste qu'elle retenait, celui de passer ses bras autour de **_son_** cou et de **_l_**'amener à elle dans une étreinte.

Même si elle appréciait de voir son fils et la jeune femme aussi proche l'un de l'autre, Martha vint briser l'instant en s'adressant à Kate. La bulle éclata et c'est avec un sourire gêné et quelques excuses que le jeune lieutenant la libéra à son tour de ses liens. Leur moment à eux était passé. Dehors les premiers otages retrouvaient leur famille. Kate, Martha et Castle sortirent dans les derniers. Alexis se jeta dans les bras de son père et de sa grand-mère avec un soulagement non dissimulé. D'un regard, mais sans se libérer des bras de sa famille, la jeune fille adressa un regard empli de gratitude à la détective qui s'était éloignée par respect. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire puis s'en alla rejoindre ses deux coéquipiers après un dernier regard attendrie sur la famille Castle-Rodgers.

Même si elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec **_lui_**, elle savait que ce n'était pas sa place. Sa place était auprès de ses collègues au commissariat du 12e district. Car mis à part son père et ses amis, elle n'avait plus vraiment de famille à proprement parler. Et si dans ses rêves les plus fous elle se voyait fonder une famille avec son écrivain, la réalité était une tout autre histoire. Il n'était pas question de se perdre dans sa quête de justice, pas question d'abandonner la mémoire de sa mère.

* * *

**Alors ? =)**


End file.
